Traidor
by LadyLily1982
Summary: ¡Capitulo único! Traidor Le habían engañado, habían jugado con su vida, le habían convertido en un ser distinto, él no era así antes. Y decidió que lo único que podía aplacar su ira era traicionándoles… Porque no todas las historias tienen un final feliz


Este fic es lo que yo denomino un poema-fic.

El anterior que escribí de la misma forma se titula "Superviviente" (lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil) y es uno de mis preferidos (creo que se hace mas o menos un año desde que lo realice).

Tenia ganas de escribir de nuevo así, y más cuando se sabe que, muchas veces, de esta forma se dice más con menos palabras.

Sólo pido un favor: tanto si te ha gustado como si no, dejes un comentario, yo estaré eternamente agradecida con todos vosotros.

Besos

****

**¡¡Traidor!!**

_(By: Lady Lily)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lugar está ahora destruido

Ya no hay quien lo ocupe

Ya nadie volverá a observarlo

Lo que antes era bullicio

Se ha tornado en silencio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un segundo…

_… y todo cambió_

Ya no se escucharan risas

_… sólo gritos_

_… ecos del pasado que permanecen_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Esa noche todo cambió

_--- para siempre_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Esa noche sólo se escucharon

_… gritos_

_… maldiciones_

_… pasos de huida_

_… llantos de derrota_

Desesperación

_… muerte_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Niños, jóvenes

_… corriendo_

_… huyendo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Sin salida

_… atrapados_

Angustia

Temor

Terror a la muerta que se aproxima

_… desesperación_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Está todo cerrado

No hay salida

No hay escapatoria

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Risas de triunfo

saliendo por debajo

_… de las capas negras_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Caen los primeros

_… traicionados_

_… envenenados_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Los demás

_… huyen_

Pasillos que se convierten

_… en una gran ratonera_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Escapar

Huir

Salvar la vida

_… pero no hay salida_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Encerrados

Atrapados

_… el castillo se ha convertido en una enorme tumba_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Huyen

Corren

Vano intento de escapar

_… de las garras de la muerte_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Los perseguidores ríen

saben que a todos mataran

_… están cerca_

_… pisándoles los talones_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Los estudiantes gritan

Se esconden

_… lloran_

No tienen con que defenderse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

El veneno acabó primero con los más fuertes

La muerte se da un gran festín

_… de jóvenes vidas_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Correr

Correr

Correr y huir

Volver a pasar, con desagrado,

Por encima de los cuerpos

Compañeros ya muertos

Amigos que no volverán

_… Para siempre se fueron_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Varios se dan la mano

Para no perderse

Para sentirse a salvo

_… junto a un aliado_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Pero,

Sus atacantes son implacables:

Las parejas han de romperse

Él cae

Ella sigue corriendo

No pueden despedirse

No debe detenerse

Caería sino

_… en brazos de la muerte_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Sigue escapando

Junto a sus compañeros huyendo

Ya llorarán por sus muertos

_… una vez que se hayan salvado _

(se es que lo llegan a lograr

algo de los que todos dudan bastante)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Cada vez van quedando menos

Los asaltantes son feroces

_… el sufrimiento tremendo_

Destruyen lo que pueden

Lo que encuentran

Nada se queda a salvo

_… todo es destrucción a su paso_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Los que quedan en pie siguen huyendo

_... como ratas atrapada por malévolos gatos_

Ratonera, asfixiante tumba,

En la que Hogwarts se ha convertido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Ya son sólo veinte**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Ahora quince**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Siguen huyendo

Siguen corriendo

Escapando de los mortifagos

De los dementores

_… de la muerte_

Uno a uno van cayendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Diez**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Nueve**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Tiran desesperados

Piedras a las ventanas

_…todo lo que encuentran_

Muebles caídos

Rotos y destruidos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Nada se abre

Selladas puertas y ventanas

No hay salida

_… no hay escapatoria_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Siete**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Seis**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Cinco**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Ya sólo quedan cinco

Los que siguen corriendo

Uno tras otro

_… caen por el camino_

Mortíferos rayos

_…dan en su objetivo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Cuatro**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Llegan de nuevo al inicio

Comedor convertido en cementerio

Allí donde había antes risas

_… ahora hay sólo cuerpos_

_… muerte que se pasea alegremente_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Los atacantes se deleitan

El sufrimiento es su alimento

El dolor y la rabia

_… lo que buscan_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Tres**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Sólo tres los que quedan

No les dan oportunidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Dos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Una pareja de supervivientes

_… acorralados_

_… atrapados_

En el centro de un oscuro circulo

Ojos rojos que se alegran,

Desde lo más alto,

_… de su sufrimiento_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Ambos estudiantes se dan la mano

Saben que son los últimos

Y, cuando caigan, el mal se alzara

Triunfante, sobre la Tierra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

_… Esperan juntos el final_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Uno**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Y el último estudiante cae

_… encima de su compañera_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Cero**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Todos muertos

_… la oscuridad ha salido triunfante_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Del lugar

Sólo quedan ruinas

Y cuerpos muertos

Del orgullo de cuatro antiguos magos,

de Hogwarts,

_… ya sólo queda el nombre_

_… y el recuerdo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

El líder de los atacantes se alegra

Se ha realizado todo tal y como ha querido,

_… planeado._

Sus labios se curvan en una cínica sonrisa

Cuando está abandonando el comedor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Sus ojos, rojos como sangre,

Chispean de victoria

Ha vencido

Ha demostrado su dominio

_… su poder_

_… el mal es el vencedor_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Salen del castillo

Uno a uno alegrándose

Celebrando las muertes

Recordando los gritos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

A varios metros de la entrada

Cuando todos han salido

Lord Voldemort se da la vuelta

Y recita un conjuro

Piedra tras piedra se deshace

Como si de arena se tratase

No queda nada en ese lugar

_… salvo ruinas_

_… muerte y destrucción_

_… para siempre_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Poco a poco

Todos desaparecen

Se van de allí

_… pues nada queda ya_

tienen que celebrar

tienen que prepararse

al día siguiente causarán más muertes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Pero uno de ellos se queda

Aquel que ha recibido más felicitaciones

A pesar de no hacer nada activamente

_… pues fue él quien les facilito el ataque_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Echa la vista atrás

Hacia el lugar

Hacia el derruido castillo

_… a lo que fue un día su hogar_

Y las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos

Al ver que no queda nada

_… sólo polvo_

_… sólo ruinas_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Llora por haber sido el causante

_… de tantas muertes_

_… de tanta destrucción_

Nunca había pensado que todo terminaría así

_… con tanto sufrimiento_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Maldijo la marca

que, en su brazo, se encontraba

Maldijo en lo que se había convertido

Maldijo la hora en que había traicionado

A los que, un vez, en él habían confiado

Maldijo todos y cada uno de los segundos

_… que había vivido _

_… que había existido_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Se maldijo a si mismo

_… de mil y una maneras_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Y, sobretodo,

Maldijo aquella ira

Que le había poseído

Al saber que Dumbledore

Le había engañado

_… con él había jugado_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"No esta viva, no la busques mas. Ella murió"

le dijo hace veinte años

y él le creyó

y por eso ahora era así:

arisco, seco

_… insociable_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Y un día

_… le encontró_

_… le vio_

era ella

_… viva_

pero por poco tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Hablaron

Se dieron cuenta de que ambos

_… habían sido traicionados_

_… engañados_

Pidieron explicaciones

_… aunque el mal ya estaba hecho_

Y lo que escucharon fue

"No fue fácil"

tras las gafas de media luna

el director les observaba a ambos

"Pero era los que se tenia que hacer entonces.

Era lo correcto"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Él estallo de rabia

Tantos años perdidos

Y la había ido a encontrar

Cuando ella estaba a las puertas de la muerte

(pues un hilo le quedaba de vida

_… falleció al día siguiente)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

La muerte del director

A la mañana siguiente

Se ocultó

Sólo fue un desafortunado incidente

Con unos caramelos de limón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Fue a ver al Lord

_… le juró eterno ofrecimiento_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Su boca fue pronunciando nombres

(de los que habían participado en el gran engaño)

Que pocos días después fueron noticia

_.. los periódicos anunciaban sus muertes_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Uno a uno fue desvelando secretos:

El ministro, la mansión, la orden…

Todo fue desvelando

_…Y destruido_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Y, al final,

_… cómo entrar en el inexpugnable colegio_

El Lord le felicitó efusivamente

Eso era lo que buscaba continuamente

_… sin encontrarlo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Y el último día de curso

La masacre tuvo lugar

Y Hogwarts finalmente desapareció

_… para siempre_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Echa la vista atrás

Sus lágrimas inundan su rostro

Se maldice a si mismo

_… mil y una veces_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Ahora,

Pasada la furia

Pasada la ira

Pasada la rabia

Se da cuenta de todo

_… lo que ha hecho_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

No regresa con sus "compañeros"

¿para qué?

_… él no disfruta con la muerte_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Y ningún sitio tiene para regresar

Pues aquel que consideró, un día, su hogar

_… está destruido_

Ruinas y polvo son ahora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Camina hacia el centro de las ruinas

De lo que fue un gran castillo

_… cae de rodillas_

_… Se lamenta_

_… Se maldice_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Y así,

en esa posición,

quiere esperar a la muerte

_… a su muerte_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

A su mente regresan continuamente

las imágenes de esa noche

_… Le atormentan, _

_… le hieren_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Ve, uno tras otro,

Loo rostros de los caídos

_… de los vencidos_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Todos le miran acusándoles

¡Traidor! ¡Traidor!

Resuena en su oído

Pero no quiere escapar

Les deja expresarse

Pues él también se considera eso

_… un vil traidor_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Ahora, que ha recobrado la razón

Sabe que nada puede hacer

_… no puede retroceder_

_… no puede cambiar lo sucedido_

_… no puede avisar_

_… no tiene medios a su alcance_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Se queda allí

Esperando a su muerte

día tras día

sabe que el mal avanza

causando destrucciones,

desastres,

_…. más muertes_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Sabe que todo comenzó

Donde esta él ahora

Y que fue él,

justamente él

Quien hizo posible

_… que el mal triunfase_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**_¡Traidor! ¡Traidor!_**

Dicen las voces

Que resuenan en su mente

No les manda callar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**¡Traidor! ¡Traidor!**

Seguirán diciendo mientras puedan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Y él

Hasta el día de su muerte

Sabrá que llevan razón:

**¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! ¡Traidor!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**_Fin_**

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado  
Dejen sus opiniones/ comentarios/ review.

Nota: La identidad del personaje principal (el traidor) no esta desvelada a propósito, pues aunque al empezar tenia a uno en concreto, conforme se construía la historia y pasaba al papel, y del papel al ordenador… muchos nombres de posibles traidores venían a mi cabeza, así que puede ser cualquiera de los que se puedan imaginar, o, incluso, uno que no conocemos nadie, y puede ocurrir antes o después de los libros…. Es algo curioso lo que ocurrió con esta historia, ya que empezó con alguien en concreto y, al final, no se conoce quien es, sólo la razón y el porqué actúa así.

Dejo libre al amable lector que haya llegado hasta aquí que asigne la identidad que a él mas le parezca, yo no se por cual decidirme, todos pueden ser los culpables.

Agradeciendo por adelanto todos los comentarios que se hagan

¡¡¡Gracias!!!


End file.
